Two of a Kind
by art1st4786
Summary: A rebel gang from Corneria is kicked out of the Cornerian Academy and seeks revenge on Star Fox. When they join the Venomian Forces and kidnap Fox's little brother, it's up to Star Fox and a few new allies to help save him. Rated for mild language.
1. BabySitting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Two of a Kind*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: This story takes place six months after Andross was destroyed. Jackie Orwall, Tyson Orwall, Linda Orwall, Gene Orwall, Trixy Monroe, Haley Warner, Sky Campton, Mark Cardi, Kate Zarra, Jamie McCloud, Jake O'Donnel, and Kyle O'Donnel are all my creations. If you want to use them in any way, please e-mail me first at art1st4786@cox.net. All other characters are creations of Nintendo. Thanks.  
  
Just as a fair warning, I wrote most of this over a year ago, so my writing isn't as good in this as it is now (I've had another English course, which helps). If you see any grammar errors, repetitions, or anything, please disregard it. Again, I wrote this over a year ago. Well over a year ago. Back when my writing pretty much sucked. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Baby-sitting  
  
Everything was back to normal. Corneria was a peace again thanks to Fox McCloud and the rest of the Star Fox team. General Pepper was starting to rebuild the Cornerian Army after losing almost half of its team. All of the members of Star Fox decided to help out with recruiting new soldiers. Peppy assisted General Pepper as a spectator of the incoming cadets and with the paperwork, Slippy taught the new recruits mechanical engineering skills, Falco helped out with on-the-ground combat, while Fox helped out with piloting techniques.  
  
The team had been called in early that day by the general to meet him in the main lobby. Peppy was there early as usual, followed by Fox, then Falco. Pepper looked around to see only three of the four mercenaries there. Peppy looked around.  
  
"Where's Slippy," he asked.  
  
"Probably still hogging the shower as usual," complained Falco. "I got here before I got mine so I wouldn't be late."  
  
"I was wondering what that smell was," teased Fox.  
  
"Very funny, Fox," snickered Falco. Just then, Slippy came running through the doors, out of breath.  
"Am I late, guys," asked the frog.  
  
"What took you so long, Slip," roared Falco.  
  
"I was taking a mud bath!"  
  
"Again!?"  
  
"Knock it off, you two," ordered Peppy. He then turned to the general. "Why are we here early, Sir?"  
  
"I want the four of you to keep an eye out on a certain cadet. She's been getting into trouble lately and I want to make sure she stays in line. She's had a rough time here in Corneria City, and I thought she would learn some discipline in the Cornerian Army," replied Pepper.  
  
"So basically we're stuck baby-sitting," snapped Falco.  
  
"More like keeping someone in line. Her name's Jackie Orwall."  
  
"Orwall," said the surprised Fox. "You mean she's the daughter of THE Tyson Orwall, one of the best pilots in the Cornerian Army?"  
  
"He WAS one of the best pilots in the Cornerian Army, until he got kicked out. He was arrested five years ago for one count of murder, and another count of attempted murder. He mysteriously disappeared from the federal prison on Macbeth over a year ago, and no one's heard from him since," explained Peppy.  
  
Just then, a tall, slender, slightly muscular fox came through the doors. Her fur was the same color as Fox's in the same places, except that she had long, light brown hair and light green eyes. She wore a tight, black, long- sleeved shirt with the sleeves that went just past her elbows with a short, green jacket over it. She had the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows. She wore dark green pants with two brown belts crossing each other in the front and back. Her silver, metal boots that looked just like Fox's went up to just under her knee's the way his did. She had a green headband that went across her forehead and her older brother's dog tag around her neck on a small chain. She walked up to General Pepper and then looked at Star Fox.  
  
"So, this is the Star Fox team, Pepper," she asked.  
  
"Star Fox, this is Jackie Orwall. I asked her to come in early also so you can get acquainted with her. Make sure she stays out of trouble," Pepper ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Fox, saluting with the rest of the team to the general. Pepper then walked off, leaving the five in the lobby. Jackie then turned to the team and crossed her arms.  
  
"So, you're the famous Star Fox team, huh," said Jackie cockily.  
  
"She's just as cocky and sarcastic as you are, Falco," whispered Fox, elbowing him jokingly.  
  
"Looks like you have a clone there, Fox," Falco whispered back, winking and punching him in the arm playfully, smirking.  
  
"Hello? Are you guys going to answer my question or what," complained Jackie.  
  
"Yeah," started Fox, "we are. I'm Fox McCloud." He then shook hands with her.  
  
"I'm Falco Lombardi, and don't you forget that," stated Falco.  
  
"Slippy Toad, at your service," replied Slippy.  
  
"And I'm Peppy Hare. I think we've met before, Jackie, in General Pepper's office," exclaimed Peppy.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you. You're the old guy that keeps hanging around Pepper," said Jackie. Falco couldn't help but laugh. Peppy elbowed him in the stomach to get him to shut up. "Anyway, class is about to start. I better head off. Later," she said as she walked down the hallway to her first class. Falco was holding his stomach while Peppy was looking at him angrily.  
  
"Geez, Peppy, you still hit hard for an old timer," replied Falco.  
  
"Another crack about my age and I'll make sure it's not only your stomach that hurts," yelled the middle-aged hare.  
  
"We all better get back to our posts. See you guys at lunch," interrupted Fox. All four of them nodded and went to where they were supposed to be as the rest of the cadets went to their classes.  
  
About four hours later, everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. Everyone sat with their friends in the usual spots. Jackie paid for her lunch and looked around for a place to sit. She went past a booth with a male Doberman Pincher, a golden, female Labrador, a male Cardinal, and a white, female cat.  
  
"Hey baby," started the Doberman, "never thought I'd see you here at the academy." Jackie stopped and looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here, too, Sky," she replied, annoyed.  
  
"Hey, if you want, we can go to the movies like we used to on Friday nights, Jacqueline."  
  
"For the umpteenth time, Skyler, it's Jackie! And I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" She then stormed away from the booth while the four of them were laughing their heads off. Fox spotted her and motioned for her to sit with them. She obeyed and sat down next to him.  
  
"I heard what happened. What was all that about," Fox asked.  
  
"What, I don't even get a hello," Jackie said sarcastically. "Anyway, Sky and I went out for about a year. I dumped him about four months ago."  
  
"Why did you break up with him," asked Slippy. Jackie got the look on her face that she didn't want to talk about it, and he left it at that. They started eating their lunch, talking about what happened in their day so far.  
  
At that same time, the other group was talking amongst themselves.  
  
"What a tramp! I mean, look at her! She's sitting with McCloud over there, and she looks like she's trying to steal his style," said the Labrador.  
  
"Relax, Hal, I have a feeling she still hasn't gotten over me," replied Sky coolly.  
  
"But wasn't she the one who dumped you, Sky," asked the Cardinal.  
  
"Hey, it doesn't matter anymore, Mark. Sky's got Haley with him now, and that's that," exclaimed Trixy, the white cat. They finished their lunch as the bell rang and everyone went to their next class. 


	2. The Threat

Chapter 2: The Threat  
  
"Hey Fox, wait up," yelled a voice from down the hall. Fox stopped and turned around to find his feathered buddy running toward him.  
  
"Hey Falco, what's up," asked Fox.  
  
"Wanna do something tonight?"  
  
"I can't. I've got a date with Fara tonight. I'm taking her to the movie- theater downtown to see that new movie."  
  
"Nah, it's ok. See you back at the Great Fox," yelled Falco as he started running back toward their mother ship. Fox started walking down the street when Sky, Haley, Trixy, and Mark drove past him and stopped next to him. Sky lifted up his sunglasses and gave Fox a dirty look.  
  
"McCloud," he said with a nasty attitude.  
  
"Campton," Fox replied back in the same tone.  
  
"I heard you and your team were talking to Orwall about me. I don't like being talked about behind my back."  
  
"I just asked her what happened, Skyler, that's all."  
  
"Well, Junior, next time, keep your nose out of our business! Or next time you won't get off so easily," warned Sky. And with those words he drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind for Fox. Fox coughed a few times until the dust cleared. Just then, General Pepper drove by in his jeep. "Need a lift, Fox," he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I need to talk to you about something, General," answered Fox. He hopped into the jeep and they drove off toward the Great Fox. On the way there, Fox explained to him about what happened at lunch that day and what Sky told him.  
  
"So I was wondering if you knew what happened between Sky and Jackie four months ago," ended Fox.  
  
"I'm not so sure myself, Fox. I don't meddle in other people's private affairs, and you shouldn't either," started Pepper. "Although, the way he threatened you kind of made me curious. When did you meet him?"  
  
"I met him after my mom died. He helped me take care of Jamie when Dad was busy. But after Dad died, he changed all of a sudden. He turned very bitter, and started a fight with me one day. He kept saying nasty things about my father, and then I knocked him out. We stopped talking to each other after that. Do you think it could be because of that grudge we held against each other back then?"  
  
"How old were you when this happened?"  
  
"I was nine. It was about a month after Dad was killed."  
  
"I want you and the rest of Star Fox to not only look after Jackie, but to keep an eye on Sky and his friends."  
  
"Yes sir," ended Fox. General Pepper then drove up to their destination and Fox hopped out. Pepper then drove off back to the base before he could ask him something. Fox shrugged and walked into the Great Fox and straight to the kitchen where everybody was. He sat down at the table and joined them, worn out.  
  
"Fox, what took you so long," questioned Peppy. "You feeling ok?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine. I just ran into some scum along the way and General Pepper gave me a ride back," answered McCloud.  
  
"Define 'scum'," said Slippy.  
  
"Sky Campton and his friends."  
  
"He has friends? That's amazing," replied Falco sarcastically, taking a sip of his soda. "What were their names?"  
  
"Uhh.Haley Warner's his girlfriend, then there's Mark Cardi, and Trixy Monroe," exclaimed Fox. Falco suddenly spit out his drink in shock.  
  
"Monroe!? Did you say Monroe!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any relation to Katt?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her younger sister." Just then, a pair of hands covered Fox's eyes. He felt a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Fara. You're here early."  
  
"Hey Fox. Ready to go," she asked. She removed her hands from his eyes. He turned around in his chair to look up at her.  
  
"Can I get cleaned up first? I just got back."  
  
"Sure. I'll wait right here for you."  
  
"Thanks." And with those words, he got up and went to take a shower. Fara sat down in his seat and started talking to the rest of the team. All of a sudden a small fox kit came running into the room, hopping into Peppy's lap.  
  
"Hey there, little guy," started Peppy, looking down at the young fox. "How are you doing today, Jamie?"  
  
"Great! I made it past level three in my flight simulator today," squawked Jamie. "Where's my big brother?"  
  
"He's in the shower hogging all the hot water again," Falco said annoyed.  
  
"Falco, be nice," said Fara. "Anyway, he looked like he was worried. Did something happen today?"  
  
"Unless there's something that he's not telling us, no," replied Peppy.  
  
"I'll ask him tonight then." They talked for another ten minutes until Falco stood up and slammed his hands on the table angrily.  
  
"Geez! What's taking him so long!? There won't be any hot water left when he's done, and I still need to take a shower!"  
  
"Hold on, I've got an idea," exclaimed Slippy. He went over to a computer and hit a couple buttons. All of a sudden there was a loud scream from the bathroom.  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!! What happened to all the hot water," yelled Fox. Everyone, including Fara, couldn't help but laugh. "SLIPPY!!!"  
  
"I'm dead meat," cried Slippy. He turned the hot water back on and ran into his room, slamming and locking the door shut while everyone kept laughing. Fox came out about five minutes later with an angry look on his face, but nice and clean.  
  
"Where's that frog," he growled. Fara went over to him and kissed him passionately to calm him down.  
  
"Ready to go," she asked.  
  
"Let's go. You'll love this place." He put his arm around her and they walked out of the Great Fox. Peppy watched them walk off with a worried look on his face. 


	3. Attacked!

Chapter 3: Attacked!  
  
"Hey Mark, what movie is it that we're seeing again," asked Sky as he drove into the parking lot. He, Mark, Trixy, and Haley got out of the car and headed toward the box office.  
  
"We're seeing 'Linxer 987' It's about that submarine on Aquas that was sent in to destroy a bio weapon when they discover they have major problems on the ship, including a traitor amongst them," Mark answered.  
  
"Too bad Orwall isn't seeing this movie with us," snickered Trixy.  
  
"Looks like Orwall decided to go AWOL again," laughed Haley. Sky put his arm around her and she put hers around him. They bought their tickets and went inside their designated auditorium. They were walking down the aisle to find some seats up toward the front when they spotted Fox and Fara toward the back. Fox and Sky made eye contact with each other and glared at one another. Haley then dragged Sky down the aisle to meet up with the rest of their group.  
  
"Fox, what was all that about," questioned Fara.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he whispered. "He's the 'scum' I was talking about earlier."  
  
"Shh, the movie's starting."  
  
Everybody watched the movie quietly. Occasionally, either the dogs or the foxes would start making out during the movie. When the movie ended, Fox and Fara were the first ones out of the auditorium. They walked outside and sat on a bench to talk for a while. Sky came up to Fox with his gang following close behind him. He crossed his arms and sneered down at him. Fox looked up at him angrily, growling.  
  
"Did you enjoy the movie, McCloud? Especially the scene where the hero's son was killed," he asked, teasing. "It reminded me of your father, how much of a failure he was." Fox stood up immediately, grabbed Sky by the collar of his jacket, and slammed him against the wall, growling. He glared straight into his eyes, tears starting to form in them.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about my father like that," roared Fox. Sky then kneed Fox in the stomach to get free. He then picked up Fox by the collar of his jacket and threw him into a nearby alley. Fox got up. He and Sky started circling each other with their fists clenched, glaring hate into each other's eyes. Fara tried to break up the fight, but Haley held her back, grinning at the two. Fox punched Sky in the cheek. Sky returned with a hard punch to Fox's stomach. Fox staggered back a little and regained his balance, wincing a little. He then punched Sky in the nose hard. Sky yelled out in pain and staggered back into Mark, holding his bleeding nose. He growled at Fox and tackled him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Haley pushed Fara down and joined up with Trixy, Sky, and Mark. Sky stood up and the four started kicking and stomping on Fox as he tried to get up. They stopped and left the unconscious Fox lying on the ground, bleeding from his nose, mouth, and forehead, bruises and cuts all over his body. Sky then looked down angrily at him.  
  
"That's only a small taste of what'll happen to you if you mess with me again, McCloud." The four hopped into Sky's car and drove off. Fara got up and rushed over to Fox.  
  
"Oh my God, Fox! Are you all right," she yelled in panic. "Say something!" Fara kept trying to wake him up, but nothing worked. She took off Fox's com-link and put it on her head.  
  
Back on the Great Fox, Slippy had finally emerged from his room and was working on the computer in the den. Falco was lying down on the couch reading the latest Playbird magazine, while Peppy was in his chair reading the Cornerian Times. Jamie was sitting in front of the TV playing a video game. The little nine-year-old kit looked just like his father and brother except that he had very light brown bangs that got into his face a lot. Just then, Slippy received an incoming message.  
  
"Slippy, is that you," cried the female voice. Peppy and Falco heard it and went over to Slippy right away.  
  
"It's me. Peppy and Falco are here, too," the frog answered.  
  
"What's the matter, Fara? Are you and Fox all right," Peppy asked worriedly.  
  
"Fox got into a fight with some guy and got hurt. We need a lift back to the Great Fox," Fara replied. "He hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"Where are you two?"  
  
"At the new movie theater downtown."  
  
"We'll send someone over right away. Just stay put." Peppy turned off the connection and got a worried look on his face. "Looks like those two are at it again. Slippy, get General Pepper on the line." Slippy obeyed and they got a connection with Pepper.  
  
"Greetings, Star Fox. Is something the matter," asked the general.  
  
"Fara just called us and said that Fox is hurt. They're at the movie theater downtown and need a ride back to the Great Fox," replied the hare. "I had a feeling something like this was going to happen tonight."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can, Peppy."  
  
Fox slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Fara, who was crying at the moment. He gently put his paw on her face and wiped away a tear in her eye. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you all right," she asked. "I'm fine, let's just get out of here," he replied.  
  
"I had Slippy and the others send for someone to pick us up. Our ride should be here shortly."  
  
"That's good." He tried to sit up, but he jolted back and yelled out in pain, wincing immensely.  
  
"Fox, what is it!?"  
  
"My ribs!"  
  
"Just stay down, I see General Pepper pulling up!" With those words she stood up and walked out of the alley, signaling Pepper to come quickly. He obeyed and ran over to the two. They both knelt down by Fox. Fox looked up at Pepper and tried sitting up again. Fara gently pushed him back down, but accidentally touched his hurt ribs and he yelled out in pain again.  
  
"This doesn't look good.Fara, call the Great Fox again and tell them to go to the hospital! I'll call up an ambulance!" Fara obeyed and called the Great Fox while the general called up an ambulance. Luckily, there was one driving down the street when they got the call. They helped Fox into the vehicle and it drove off to the hospital. Pepper and Fara then hopped into the jeep, following the ambulance.  
  
"Sky, watch out," yelled out Haley. Sky looked ahead of him and slammed his foot on the brakes before running into a car in the intersection.  
  
"Hey Sky," started Mark, "I have an idea. How about I drive!"  
  
"Shut up, there's a news flash," exclaimed Sky as he turned the radio up.  
  
"This just in, Fox McCloud, the leader of Star Fox, has just been admitted into Corneria City General Hospital for injured ribs and other minor injuries. He is expected to make a full recovery. Sources say he was in a fight with four unidentified people. We'll keep you posted as information comes up."  
  
"Looks like you put him out of commission for a while, Sky," stated Haley. "Looks like he's not going on that mission Trixy told us about."  
  
"How did you find that out, Trixy," questioned Mark.  
  
"I sneaked into Pepper's office last night, hacked into the main data base on Venom, and found out about the attack. Their system is easy to hack into. They really should update their security. No wonder they keep losing to Star Fox," the cat explained. An evil grin then formed on her face. "Good job, Sky! Now they're screwed without their leader!"  
  
"Too bad. Because Star Wolf's gonna be here in two days, and they need Fox. Oh well. I guess the strong ones finish first," laughed Sky. The others laughed with him as they drove down the street. 


	4. Change of Schedule

Chapter 4: Change of Schedule  
  
Kyle arrived at the academy the next day in his usual khaki jacket, blue jeans, white shirt, tennis shoes, and red headband across his forehead. He adjusted his white, leather gloves over his paws. They were larger than most foxes due to the fact that he's half fox and half wolf. He pushed his black hair out of his silver eyes and walked down the hallway, following the large group that was heading for the auditorium. He caught up with his girlfriend and walked along side her.  
  
"Jackie, why is everybody heading for the auditorium," he asked. "We never go there unless there's something important going on."  
  
"I heard they're changing the dates of our final exams. Something occurred last night to make that happen," Jackie explained. When they arrived and found their seats, everybody got quiet as General Pepper walked onto the stage toward the podium center stage. He adjusted the microphone and began to speak to the students.  
  
"Last night, two things happened. First, I got word from our intelligence that Venom is planning an invasion on Katina. Second, as you all might have heard, Fox McCloud was admitted into the hospital for various injuries, and won't be able to pilot his Arwing for a good month or so," Pepper stated. Everyone started talking amongst each other about the crisis at hand until he raised his hand to silence everybody. "Your flying exam date has been moved from next Thursday to tomorrow. The best pilot will be accompanying Star Fox in assisting Katina against Venom's forces. Your written test has been moved to this afternoon. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, why not get your best pilot from the Cornerian Army to help them," asked Jackie.  
  
"Because we need our army to defend our land. Intelligence stated that after they take over Katina, they planned on taking over Corneria next. They might split up their forces to get both at the same time."  
  
"But if they do split up, won't you need Star Fox here," asked Kyle.  
  
"Their main target is Katina, and they lost a lot of pilots during the Venomian War. They're still trying to build up their army."  
  
"Yeah, but we are, too."  
  
"We have more pilots than them. All of you are dismissed. Report to your designated testing areas and the best of luck to all of you." Pepper saluted and walked backstage while everyone went to their classes.  
  
Fox slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in a hospital bed in one of its rooms. Fara was sitting in a chair next to his bed, asleep. Jamie was sitting in her lap with her arms around him, also asleep. Falco was also asleep in a chair in the corner. Slippy was on his laptop while Peppy was leaning against the opposite wall of Fox's bed, trying to stay awake. Fox then looked at himself. His chest was bandaged and the IV was in his left arm. He then brought a hand to his forehead to feel another bandage. He looked up at Peppy, who was now smiling.  
  
"Looks like you're finally awake, Fox," the hare started. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like eating something, I'm starving," replied Fox, still a little weak. Peppy nodded and woke up Falco. He opened one eye and looked up at Peppy, moaning.  
  
"Damn, Peppy, why did you have to wake me up," whined Falco. "I was in the middle of a good dream."  
  
"Tell me about it while we're getting Fox some breakfast, Sleeping Beauty," Peppy teased as he walked out of the room. Falco tiredly stormed after him. Fara woke up, looked over at her boyfriend, and smiled.  
  
"Morning, Fox," she said tiredly.  
  
"Hey, Fara," he replied.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I'll feel better once I get out of here and get back in my Arwing. Did General Pepper tell you of our mission?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to be accompanying the defense on Corneria along with Katt."  
  
"Katt's helping out?"  
  
"Yes. General Pepper is holding the final exams at the academy today and tomorrow. The best pilot will be accompanying Star Fox in Katina."  
  
"What!? They're not experienced enough yet! It's suicide if they go up against that many enemies at once! It'll overwhelm them!"  
  
"Shh.you'll wake up Jamie. Besides, these pilots are pretty good. The best class since your father's class according to my father."  
  
"I have to help them," Fox exclaimed. He tried sitting up again, but jolted back once more, yelling out in pain again. Slippy quickly looked up from his laptop worriedly.  
  
"Fox, you should stay down. You haven't recovered your strength yet," said Slippy. He then looked over at Jamie, who was still sound asleep. "Amazing! He's still asleep after you yelled, Fox!" Fox looked over at his little brother and smiled. He gently ruffled Jamie's hair, then put it back into place. Jamie was the only family Fox had left. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost him. He had to remain strong for his sake.  
  
"He was worried sick about you last night," stated Fara. Fox snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Fara. "He stayed up all night until he knew that you were going to be okay. The rest of us did, too. Jamie was the first to fall asleep, then Falco, then Slippy, then myself. I think Peppy was the only one who stayed up the whole time. He looks dead tired."  
  
"You guys should try to get some more rest."  
  
"By the way, who were those guys that beat you up?" Just as she said those words, Peppy and Falco returned with breakfast for everybody. Fox leaned his head back and before he could answer, Peppy distributed the food while Falco headed back for his chair. Slippy got up and stopped him.  
  
"What, Slip," complained Falco, "I was about to get back to sleep. I'm tired."  
  
"We all are, but Peppy needs that chair more than you do," Slippy explained.  
  
"Slippy, I'm fi-" protested Peppy before he was cut off.  
  
"Those dark circles around your eyes don't say so. Get some rest, you've been up all night." Slippy watched the old hare trying to hide a yawn. Peppy finally gave in and sat down on the chair. He rested his head back and slowly fell asleep. Falco pouted and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 


	5. Betrayal

Chapter 5: Betrayal  
  
The next day finally came. Everybody came to the academy early so they could see their results on their written test. Sky boasted with his group for getting the top grade. Following him in rank was Trixy, then Kyle, then Mark, then Haley, then Jackie. They were in the top six.  
  
"Great! We get to take our flying test first," shouted Sky happily. "I'm also the team captain!" He then turned to the other five. He grinned at his friends, then looked at Kyle and Jackie, his grinning face turning into a serious one, one of disgust. "You two better stay out of my way. I'm the one who's going to be accompanying Star Fox in Katina."  
  
"Fat chance of that happening, Skyler," protested Jackie. "Remember the last time you took your flying test a few years back?" Sky just glared at her, then stormed off with the rest of his friends to the airfield. Jackie was right though. She knew about his screw up with the jet he was in. He flew in-between two buildings and both of the wings came off as he was attempting to go through one of the rings. He had to make an emergency landing and failed the test. Not to mention he had to pay for the damages on the buildings and jet, which left him in debt for well over seven months.  
  
I was a rookie back then, he thought to himself. There's no chance that's going to happen again. I've got the top grade, and I intend to keep that.  
  
Peppy, Slippy, and Falco came to witness the flying test while Fara and Jamie remained with Fox in the hospital. They came down the hallway, met up with General Pepper, and saluted.  
  
"Glad you three could make it. I was hoping Fox would come, but I see that he hasn't recovered enough to even be let out of the hospital," Pepper sighed. "That was quite a beating he took."  
  
"I just wish we knew who did it so I can wring that guy's scrawny little neck," growled Falco as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Or guys'," stated Slippy. "Fara told us that there were four guys. She didn't know any of them."  
  
"Never mind that for now. We have an exam to supervise," interrupted Peppy. All four of them walked to the students as they saluted to the General and Star Fox.  
  
"Each of you will be in teams of six with a team captain. You are going in the rank that you received your written exam scores in. We're starting with the top six in your class," explained Pepper. He turned to the team that was ready to get into their jets. He saluted to them and they saluted back. "Good luck to you all. Remember that in order to pass, your teams has to shoot down all the bogies in the area. You as an individual have to shoot down at least fifteen. There are one hundred in all. You must also pass through all ten rings in the area while fighting."  
  
Sky, Trixy, Kyle, Mark, Haley, and Jackie hopped into their jets and took off. Sky started giving out orders as his team obeyed. After about fifteen minutes, Kyle, Sky, Mark, Jackie, and Haley had gotten their minimum requirements in for the bogeys and rings while Trixy was just about to the minimum with both. Just then, four large jets started flying to the testing area.  
  
"Who the hell are they," yelled Falco, spotting the jets. Peppy, Pepper, and Slippy looked in the direction Falco was looking in. Peppy squinted his eyes to get a better view and his eyes widened a tiny bit.  
  
"It's Star Wolf! Why are they here," cried out Peppy. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco quickly went to the Great Fox, which was thankfully nearby, and hopped into their Arwings. In the mean time, Star Wolf was attacking the young cadets. They were attacking with all their might. Sky was focusing on Leon, but the chameleon quickly somersaulted and started shooting at the Doberman. Trixy and Haley were double-teaming Pigma. Jackie was locked onto Andrew. Wolf got on Kyle's tail and started shooting at him. Kyle did a somersault and locked his lasers on Wolf.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, buddy," yelled out Kyle.  
  
"Kyle!? What the hell are you doing here," exclaimed the surprised Wolf. Kyle's eyes widened a little and he shot his laser at Pigma instead, who was nearby.  
  
"B-Brother!? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Fulfilling Andross' will: the conquest of Corneri-aaaahhh!!!! What the-" Wolf looked at his radar to find that Jackie was shooting at him like crazy. His shield gauge was at 21% now. "Damn vixen!"  
  
"Mess with one Cornerian, you mess with all of them," Jackie yelled out. She charged up her lazer and aimed it at Wolf. Suddenly, someone shot at her left wing repeatedly and it broke off. She shot her lazer and missed, hitting a nearby building. Luckily, there was no major damage. Her jet started leaning toward the left and falling toward the ground. She looked on her radar to see who shot her. "Damn it, Sky!! I'm on your team! Why did you shoot me!?"  
  
"I'm the only one who's going to get the glory around here, Orwall!! Not you, not your boyfriend, and definitely not that punk Fox!! I'm glad my buddies and I took him out of commission!"  
  
Just as Sky said that, the three members of Star Fox arrived in their Arwings and started shooting at Star Wolf. The four quickly retreated after taking heavy damage. Jackie made an emergency landing on the field and got out. The other jets and Arwings landed nearby her and they hopped out of their aircraft. General Pepper went over to Sky, Mark, Trixy, and Haley with eight Cornerian soldiers right behind him. The soldiers came up to the four and grabbed them by the arms, one soldier per arm. Pepper then glared at the cadets.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you four," he started, "taking out Fox when we needed him most, hacking into the Venomian data base without permission, and shooting at one of your own wing men!"  
  
"Ahem, wing women," corrected Jackie. Falco couldn't help but chuckle. Peppy elbowed Falco in the stomach again just as hard as last time to shut him up.  
  
"Whatever. You four are permanently suspended from the academy and are as of now under arrest for one count of assault, one count of attempted murder, and two counts of treason! Soldiers, take them away!" The soldiers obeyed and went toward the four. They grabbed the four ex-cadets, but they broke off and ran out of the area. Sky stopped, turned around, and glared at Jackie with pure hate.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever crossed us, Orwall!! Whether it be by us, or Star Wolf, or even your father, you will be sorry," Sky threatened. He then caught up with the rest of his group. Jackie's eyes widened as she heard those words. Her eyes then turned from surprised and scared to angry and full of hate. Slippy noticed this change, but decided to say nothing about it for now. General Pepper turned to Jackie and Kyle. Jackie snapped out of her little angry trance and faced Pepper. She and Kyle saluted to him.  
  
"Jackie Orwall and Kyle O'Donnel. I would be honored if you assisted Star Fox on Katina in their upcoming mission."  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, time out," started Jackie. "I thought you said you'd only allow one pilot to go, not two."  
  
"We need all the help we can get, and you two are equally skilled. You are as of now the top two of your class. Besides, I don't think you're serious enough to go by yourself with the rest of the team yet, Jackie."  
  
"Not serious enough!?" She thought for a minute, then took her pocketknife out of her pocket. She grabbed her low ponytail with one hand just under the hair band, and put the blade of it above the hair band with the other hand. She then cut off the ponytail and put her pocketknife away. Her hair length was now just under her muzzle. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco looked at her wide-eyed. Pepper and Kyle's jaws dropped in shock. Ten years of growing her hair out cut off in ten seconds! "It was getting in the way anyway. Now am I serious enough for you, Pepper?"  
  
"Uhh...umm.Good luck to both of you!" He went to the other students, still shocked at what he just saw. Jackie then turned to Kyle and the rest of Star Fox and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" 


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization  
  
"I can't believe it! Beaten by Star Fox again, along with six cadets," growled Leon back at the base on Venom. He was pacing back and forth in the lounge. Wolf was looking out the window with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Pigma was sitting in the recliner, eating his rather large lunch. Andrew was at the computer.  
  
"Actually," started Pigma with his mouth full, "One of the cadets purposely shot one of their own. Somebody named Orwall."  
  
"Orwall!? Did you say Orwall" boomed a voice coming down from the hallway. A tall, muscular fox stormed into the room. He wore a black, leather jacket, baggy blue jeans, and a torn up white shirt. His silver-green eyes pierced fear into the soul of the onlooker. Nobody ever dared to look into his eyes if they wanted to be spared.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Male or female!?"  
  
"Female. Again, why?"  
  
"Blast it! That was my daughter!" Pigma suddenly started choking on his food from shock. Andrew got up from the computer and performed the Heimlich Maneuver on him. Pigma spit out the piece of food he was choking on and it ended up on the fox's face. The fox growled at Pigma, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, then slammed him into the wall, glaring hate into his eyes. Pigma squeezed his eyes shut in fear. He then grinned an evil grin and let the pig go. Pigma cowered into a corner and exhaled. "No matter. I'll just kill her."  
  
"Kill your own daughter!?"  
  
"I failed to five years ago thanks to that jack-ass General."  
  
Andrew sat back down at the computer and typed in a few words. Then something of interest popped up onto the screen. "Hey guys, check this out!" Leon and Pigma went over to Andross' nephew and looked on the screen.  
  
"What's that," asked Leon.  
  
"It's the latest news report on Corneria."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"The Cornerian Air force Academy had their final exams yesterday."  
  
"That explains the cadets that we were fighting."  
  
"Four of the six cadets we fought were arrested for two counts of treason, one count of assault, and one count of attempted murder, but they escaped."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"They were the ones who put McCloud out of commission for the invasion."  
  
"And the other two?"  
  
"They'll be joining Star Fox in Katina."  
  
"Who are the two?"  
  
"Jackie Orwall and Kyle O'Don.nel.Wolf!?" Wolf snapped out of his trance and looked at Andrew, annoyed.  
  
"What do you want now," whined Wolf.  
  
"Kyle O'Donnel.any relation to you?"  
  
"He's my half brother. My father ran off when I was two and got some vixen pregnant on Corneria. He returned fifteen years later and found out that my mom left. I got into a fight with him the day he returned and.well." He then pointed to his eye patch.  
  
"So that's how you got it," asked Leon. Wolf nodded and left it at that. He hated the fact that his father was working on the Venomian base as well. Not only that, his father, Jake O'Donnel, was third in command to Andross. Tyson was second in command.  
  
"We need a new plan," boomed a voice from the doorway. All five of them turned to see their leader. "We shall invade Corneria tomorrow!"  
  
"What about Katina," asked Tyson.  
  
"That was only a diversion to get Star Fox out of our way."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," saluted Star Wolf.  
  
"Tyson, may I see you privately? I have a special mission for you and Jake."  
  
"Yes, Andross," obeyed Tyson humbly with a grin on his face.  
  
Fox woke up again, finding himself in his quarters onboard the Great Fox. Slowly, he sat up, looking around his room before getting out of bed. He was careful not to hurt himself again while putting his clothes on. He staggered into the living room, having just awakened. Peppy sat, sleeping on the couch while Fara kept her nose in a book she was reading. As expected, Slippy was ogling at his computer while Falco was losing against Jamie, playing a video game. Sensing Fox, Peppy awoke and glanced up at the young leader. The others soon noticed him and smiled at the young McCloud.  
  
"Well, well, well," started Falco, "Look who finally decided to wake up." Just then, he heard a noise from the TV.  
  
"Ha ha, I beat you again, Falco," teased Jamie.  
  
"What!? No way! That's the second time in a row! I want a rematch!"  
  
"Third time's the charm," taunted Jamie. He then stopped and did a double take. He shot up and ran up to Fox, hugging him. "Big brother, you're ok!" Fox smiled and ruffled Jamie's hair.  
  
"I'm fine now, Jamie. I'll be back in my Arwing in no time."  
  
"Not until those ribs of yours heal. You're lucky they weren't broken," stated Peppy. He stood up and walked over to Fox. "Luckily, Pepper found two pilots that'll take your place until you've fully recovered. They're aboard the Great Fox now. We leave Corneria in the morning."  
  
"Can I see them?"  
  
"They should be here any minute now," exclaimed Slippy. Just as he said that, Jackie and Kyle came into the living room. Fox turned around and saw them.  
  
"Jackie!? You're here," the surprised Fox exclaimed. He then turned to Kyle. "I don't think I've met you."  
  
"I'm Kyle O'Donnel."  
  
"O'Donnel!? Any relation to Wolf O'Donnel!?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my half brother."  
  
"Half brother," started Falco. "How can you be related to him when he's a wolf and you're a fox!?"  
  
"I'm only half fox, Falco," stated Kyle. "I'm half wolf, too." 


	7. Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Kidnapped  
  
Andross sat in his throne and looked down at Tyson and Jake. Jake was a tall, muscular wolf who wore a pair of sunglasses that looked like those of James McCloud. His black hair showed a few gray hairs here and there.  
  
"I want you two to eliminate the Star Fox team at Katina when they arrive. I don't care how, I just want the job done," he ordered.  
  
"It just won't be any fun not fighting McCloud in the battlefield," complained Jake. "We'd have to sneak on board the Great Fox and kill him there."  
  
"Wait a minute," started Tyson. "Doesn't he have a little brother?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking of killing the runt first and watch Fox suffer from the loss of his little brother. Then give him a slow and painful death."  
  
"I like that idea," complimented Andross. "Anything to make McCloud suffer for my defeat in the Venomian War. You may proceed." The two saluted and set off for the docking bay to their jets.  
  
"My mother was Kate Zarra, a fox. She was a singer in a small band called the Cornerian Sirens," started Kyle. He then pulled out a silver flute out of his inside jacket pocket. "She gave this to me for my fifteenth birthday-"  
  
"How old are you anyway, Kid" asked Falco sarcastically.  
  
"I'm nineteen. So now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Kyle growled. "She gave me the flute for my fifteenth birthday. My father, Jake O'Donnel, a wolf, gave me something else." With those words, he rolled up his right jacket sleeve and took off his glove, revealing the black arm of a fox, but the big hand of a wolf. On the wrist was a scar, along with a bandage an inch below it that went all the way to his elbow. He then brushed some of his black hair to the side out of his eyes, revealing a scar over his right eye. Jackie, Jamie, and the other members of Star Fox just looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"How the-How the heck did you get those," cried out Falco, who was at a loss of better words or sarcasm.  
  
"It was he, my father, who gave me these scars. He tried to kill my mom. I got in the way and he slashed my wrist. I threw a punch at him and missed. He then slashed me across the eye. I got lucky that I can still see out of it."  
  
"You're also lucky that he didn't kill you," exclaimed Jackie. "Your dad was a psycho. I can't believe he got away with that!"  
  
"He ran off before anybody could do anything to bring him to justice. And from what I hear, he's still a psychopath."  
  
"You mean he's still alive?"  
  
"From the rumors that I've heard, yeah."  
  
"I really hate to interrupt this little chit-chat," interrupted Peppy, "but I really think we should get our rest before the mission tomorrow. It's almost 23 hundred hours."  
  
"We'll continue this talk tomorrow," stated Fox. Everyone then went off to bed.  
  
"Man, this sucks," roared Mark. He flopped down onto his couch with a loud, stressful sigh. "We're permanently suspended from the academy! NOW how am I supposed to become a famous pilot!?"  
  
"Relax, Mark," replied Sky coolly. "I have a plan."  
  
"What's your bright idea this time," asked Trixy, annoyed.  
  
"We're already excellent pilots, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And we want revenge on Star Fox, Jackie, and Kyle, right?"  
  
"You're not saying that-"  
  
"Oh yes I am!"  
  
"Boo yah," cried out Mark happily. "Venom, here we come!"  
  
"Wait," interrupted Haley. "How do we get to Venom?"  
  
"It's simple," started Trixy. "We go through Meteo, go past Fortu-"  
  
"I know that, you idiot! I was talking about means of transportation!"  
  
"Relax, I already have a plan for that," answered Sky. He put his jacket back on and started heading for the door.  
  
"Hey, dude, wait for us," yelled Mark. He and the others grabbed their jackets and ran after Sky. They followed him all the way to where the Great Fox was docked near the base. They quietly crept over to where the docking bay was and found the doors shut.  
  
"Great, now how are we supposed to get in," whined Sky in a whisper. Trixy gently pushed him aside and went over to where a keypad was at the side of the door. She punched in a few numbers and the doors slowly opened, revealing five Arwings, the Landmaster, and the Blue Marine. They walked in and looked around until Mark stopped them.  
  
"Don't touch anything you guys," he whispered. "Their security system is probably enabled right now."  
  
"I disabled it when the doors opened," replied Trixy with a grin on her face.  
  
"Sky, your plan is to steal the Arwings and take them to Venom," asked Haley with a surprised expression on her face. Sky gave her the signal to keep quiet and nodded.  
  
"That's exactly it," he replied quietly. "But we're not leaving without a little souvenir." 


	8. Jamie!

Chapter 8: Jamie!  
  
Falco walked out of the bathroom after taking a nice, relaxing, hot shower the next morning. He entered the living room and looked at Fox, who was sitting in a chair, looking at Falco with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"So, did you enjoy your much needed shower, Falco," he asked jokingly.  
  
"Very funny, Fox," replied Falco sarcastically. He then looked around and saw that Peppy, Slippy, Jackie, and Kyle were in the room. "Hey, where's Jamie?"  
  
"He's still sleeping," replied Fox. He then looked at Jackie, who was rolling up the sleeves on her new khaki jacket that was given to her when she came aboard the Great Fox. She looked down at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What," she asked. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Something's missing."  
  
"Like what?" With those words, Fox took off his com-link and handed it to Jackie. She took it and looked at it. She then peered down at Fox with a worried look on her face. "Why are you giving me this? This is your com- link."  
  
"I have an extra one in my room, the one that Bill gave me for my birthday last year." She then smiled and put it on her head, adjusting it so it fit her.  
  
"I say this again, Fox," started Falco. "You have a clone there."  
  
"Falco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Two things, all right? Shut. Up." Everyone started to laugh, except for Falco, who had a grim look on his face. Peppy then stood up from his seat at the table.  
  
"We really should be going now, you guys. Katina needs us," he ordered. Everyone nodded and started walking toward the docking bay. Fox veered toward the residence hall. Kyle stopped and looked at Fox.  
  
"Where are you going, Fox," he asked.  
  
"I'm going to go check up on Jamie," answered Fox. "I'll catch up with you guys in a sec." Kyle nodded and caught up with everyone. He stopped and looked in shock at the only Arwing that remained. His eyes widened and he ran over to the rest of the group, who had the same expression on their faces.  
  
"What the hell happened here," roared Falco.  
  
"I-I-I don't know," cried Slippy. "Someone must have breached the security system and broken in last night."  
  
"Hey guys, check this out," called out Jackie. Everyone ran over to her as she pointed out a broken security camera. "Whoever did this, didn't want us to find out their identities."  
  
"But who could have done this," asked the worried Peppy. Just then, Fox ran into the docking bay as fast as he could with a frightened look on his face. Peppy ran over to him and stopped him, trying to calm him down. "Fox, what's wrong!? I haven't seen you like this since-"  
  
"It's Jamie! He's gone! I can't find him anywhere," yelled Fox. Peppy's eyes widened when he heard the shocking news. Fox looked around and ran toward the only Arwing that remained. He jumped into the cockpit and tried to start it, but to no avail. He slammed his fists onto the controls angrily. "Damn it! Why won't you start!?" He then put his elbows on the dashboard, buried his face into his hands, and broke down into tears. Peppy looked over at the Arwing with a tear in his eyes.  
  
"I haven't seen Fox act like that since James died. Whoever took the Arwings must have taken Jamie as well." Slippy walked over to the Arwing and looked under the hood to find the system completely messed up.  
  
"And whoever took them, didn't want us to follow them," the frog stated. "But the question is: Why?" Falco walked over to where his Arwing used to be and picked up a pair of sunglasses. He walked over to the rest of the group and showed it to them. Jackie took the sunglasses, looked at them angrily, slammed them onto the ground, and stomped on them as hard as she could, breaking them into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"Jackie, what the heck was that about," cried out Kyle. He put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. Her face showed pure hatred and anger. She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Damn you, Sky.Damn you to hell!!!" 


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Chapter 9: Revenge is Sweet  
  
"Sir, we have four unidentified air crafts heading toward the Venomian Base," yelled one of the operators at the main computer screen. He zoomed in to get a better view of the ships. Just then, Wolf and Leon ran into the room after hearing about the four ships. Wolf got a better look at the main screen. "They look like Arwings, Sir!"  
  
"Blast it! It's Star Fox," Wolf fumed.  
  
"Why would they come here," asked Leon. "Do they know of our new plans?" He and Wolf ran out of the control room, grabbed Andrew and Pigma, and ran toward their Wolfen II's. They hopped in and took off, heading toward the four Arwings.  
  
"We won't let you get away this time, Star Fox," taunted Wolf. Just then, a familiar face came into view.  
  
"Star Wolf! We are not here to fight you! We are here to join the Venomian Air Force," explained Sky in "his" Arwing. "We also have a special delivery for Andross."  
  
"Why are you in the Arwings then," asked Andrew.  
  
"We stole these Arwings to get back at Star Fox and Corneria," started Mark. "Trixy here rigged the fifth Arwing that was made so that it wouldn't start. We also decided to take a little 'souvenir' to give to Andross. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Just then, a fox kit woke up and looked around. When he realized where he was and who the pilot wasn't, he started to attack Sky.  
  
"Let me out of here, you weasel," yelled Jamie. "When my big brother finds out about this, you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Shut up, you little brat," growled Sky. He elbowed Jamie in the head and knocked him out. "So? Will you guys escort us to Andross?" Star Wolf then started to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Wolf, can we trust these guys," asked Leon. "They are using Star Fox's ships."  
  
"But they also have little McCloud with them," added Pigma.  
  
"We can use this to our advantage," included Andrew. Wolf thought for a few minutes until he finally made up his mind.  
  
"We'll give you guys an escort to see Andross under two conditions," started Wolf. "One, you disarm yourselves to prevent any plots in assassinating our Emperor. And two, that you turn the Arwings over to Venom."  
  
"Deal," Sky agreed. They flew their ships to the Venomian Base where they hopped out of their ships. Sky carried the unconscious Jamie while letting one of the guards remove him of his weapons. Mark, Trixy, and Haley disarmed themselves. They followed Star Wolf down a long corridor until they got to two large doors. The two guards that were on duty nodded and opened the doors. They walked inside and bowed before Andross. Sky stepped forward. Andross looked at the kit that was in his arms and smiled wickedly.  
  
"So, you brought me the other son of James McCloud," he chuckled.  
  
"They also brought four Arwings, Your Highness," added Wolf. Andross got a better look at the Doberman.  
  
"State your name and business here, boy!"  
  
"Sky Campton at your service, Your Greatness," Sky answered coolly. "My friends, Mark Cardi and Trixy Monroe, my girlfriend, Haley Warner, and I wish to join the Venomian Air Force to get back at Corneria and Star Fox for our humiliation and shattered dreams."  
  
"Ah, so you're the four pilots I've heard so much about."  
  
"You've heard about us?"  
  
"Yes. You were the ones who hacked into my main database to find out of our plans through the Cornerian database. You were also permanently suspended and arrested for treason, assault, and attempted murder. You four were also responsible for putting Fox McCloud out of commission for the invasion of Corneria. And now you bring me welcoming gifts: A McCloud and four Arwings. Yes, you four have proven yourselves." Sky couldn't believe it. His dreams of becoming a famous pilot were coming true at this very moment. And soon, his dreams of revenge would come true, too. He smirked evilly and handed the unconscious kit to Andross. 


	10. Enter Star Dog

Chapter 10: Enter Star Dog  
  
"Fox, try to calm down," exclaimed Kyle. He put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "We'll get your brother back."  
  
Everyone was in the living room by the couch, trying to calm Fox down. Peppy was hugging him and consoling him like he did when he broke the news to Fox about James' death. Slippy was on his computer, trying to pinpoint the location of the stolen Arwings. Falco had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall, fuming about his precious jet being stolen. Kyle was sitting on the other side of Fox, thinking of what to do to cheer him up. Just then, Jackie ran into the room, her clothes and fur soiled with oil. She stopped to catch her breath, then grinned.  
  
"It's fixed," she exclaimed.  
  
"And just in time, too," started Slippy. "I found out where the Arwings are!" Everyone looked over at Slippy as he loaded up a screen. "They've been taken to the Venomian Air Base. Their security around the Arwings isn't as strong as it has been, though."  
  
"Well that's odd," breathed Kyle, deep in thought. At that moment, Fox got a message in his comlink and motioned for everyone to hush up.  
  
"Who is this," growled Fox.  
  
"Guess who," said an evil, yet familiar voice. Fox's eyes widened a little. His expression soon turned into one of anger.  
  
"Where's my brother, Andross!?"  
  
"Your brother? Oh, you mean the runt that looks just like you? He's here," Andross taunted.  
  
"Let him go!!!"  
  
"We also have your Arwings, Junior," said another familiar voice. Jackie had been listening to the conversation with her comlink and then gave out a low, threatening growl.  
  
"Sky! What the hell are you doing," she roared.  
  
"Getting revenge, Orwall," Sky started, coolly. "My comrades and I feel like we've been treated unjustly in Corneria. We want to help take it over for the humiliation that Pepper gave us-"  
  
"Get a grip, Sky! You brought this onto yourself," boomed Fox.  
  
"Unless you want to see your ships and brother again, Junior, you'll have to come here and get them. Tah tah," laughed Andross. The connection then closed. Jackie punched the couch angrily after the news finally sank into her head.  
  
"It's got to be a trap," said Peppy. "Why else would they lower their security and invite us to go rescue Jamie?" Fox then stood up with his head lowered, looking at the ground angrily. Peppy looked at him worriedly and went to put a hand on the shoulder of his leader. Fox stepped away quickly and started heading toward the docking bay.  
  
"I'm going after him," he stated with almost no emotion. His walk then turned into a jog, then to a sprint. Everyone started running after him, trying to get him to stop. Fox hopped into the cockpit of the Arwing and took off toward Venom.  
  
"Fox, wait," cried out Peppy. "You're still wounded, remember!?"  
  
"Too late, old timer," stated Jackie. "He's on his way to Venom."  
  
"Guys, get over here," yelled Slippy from his computer. Jackie and the others rushed over to him and looked at the computer screen. "Venom's sending two assassins to Katina, waiting for us! They're sending their army to Corneria instead!" Everybody stood there in shock and confusion.  
  
"Shoot, Fox is heading in that direction, too," fumed Jackie. She thought for a few moments, then finally spoke up. "Slippy, contact General Pepper. Tell him we need five Cornerian ships ready in one hour." Slippy looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why do you want me to do that, Jackie? You're not in cha-"  
  
"Just do it! Trust me on this one!" Slippy quickly nodded and sent a message to Pepper. Jackie then got on her com-link to contact ROB. "ROB, dock the Great Fox at the Cornerian Air Base."  
  
"Affirmative," beeped ROB as he steered the Great Fox towards its destination.  
  
"Man, we need a name," suggested Mark. Trixy looked up from her laptop and stared at Mark like he had just grown another head. Sky and Haley walked into the room, overhearing Mark's suggestion.  
  
"Why do you say that," asked Haley.  
  
"Well, you know how there's Star Fox and Star Wolf, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So how about we call ourselves 'Star Hawk'?" Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Mark, you're not even a hawk," started Sky, still laughing. "You're a cardinal."  
  
"How about 'Star Cat'," suggested Trixy.  
  
"Sounds too much like your sister's name," exclaimed Haley.  
  
"How about this, guys," began Sky. "How about 'Star Dog'?" Everyone looked at each other, smirked, then nodded.  
  
"Star Dog it is, my man," agreed Mark, giving his buddy a high five.  
  
"Let's go pay a visit to the runt, shall we?" Everyone laughed and got up, then walked towards the prison cells. In the one at the very end of the hall was Jamie. He sat on the bed in his cell, had his arms resting on his legs, and his head lowered, looking down at his untied tennis shoes. He was remembering when he got kidnapped by the "weasel" as he called Sky. He was up for a while playing video games in his room. He just turned the console off and was untying his shoes when he was knocked out. He heard a noise, gasped, and looked at the bars of his cell, seeing the newly declared Star Dog team. He shot a glare at them, then defiantly turned his head away.  
  
"Now, now, why must you be so rude to us, kid," asked Sky in a taunting way.  
  
"You kidnapped me, and now you're going to try and hurt my big brother," snapped Jamie.  
  
"Relax, kid, we're not going to hurt you. It's your brother that we want revenge on."  
  
"You're nothing but a big bully! My brother will save me, I know it!" Sky Dog laughed again and walked down the hallway back into the main room, leaving Jamie by himself. He buried his face into his hands, rested his elbows on his legs, and started sobbing silently. "Big Brother, where are you?"  
  
Okay, what do you guys think so far? Again, this is old, so I'm ready for constructive criticism. Please review! Please tell me if you want to find out what happens next! I'll only continue if I get reviews. 


End file.
